


Only When It Comes To You

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Mutual mixtape [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 1k celebration, Elide is mourning, F/M, Lorcan is an ass per usual, Rowan is a good friend, even if he too is an ass, even when they fight, except for Elide, mention of minor death, mentions of rowaelin, mutual mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: ElideLor, I know we’re mad at each other. I need you. It’s my mother.“I gotta go,” Lorcan grabbed his keys, “Thanks.”
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Mutual mixtape [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889401
Kudos: 32





	Only When It Comes To You

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 1k celebration mutual mixtape  
> song- Hesitate by the Jonas Brothers  
> requested by- Ladywitchling

Lorcan finally made it to the dive bar. His hand grasping at the worn iron handle tugging it free with more strength than needed. He and Elide haven’t fought like this in months. Where he left slamming the door behind him. Hearing the echo bounce off the walls of their apartment floor. The second he had left he wanted to go back. For once, he listened to the smaller voice and stayed away. Opting instead to have a drink with Rowan. Hoping to the Gods that Aelin wasn’t with him. By now Elide would have called her sobbing most likely into the phone. Lorcan didn’t need her mouthy friend to tell him off when he already felt like shit for leaving.

His phone resting in the pocket of his leather jacket vibrated again and again. He ignored it pushing through the crowd and the heavy scent of smoke surrounding him. The heavy footfall of his boots stepping along the sticky wood-paneled floor. Rowan was found at the edge of the bar. His silver hair a dead giveaway. Aelin wasn’t with him. He let out a silent prayer sliding on the too-small bar stool. Tossing his keys on the pinewood bartop. A pint glass filled with a stout beer sat before him. Dark and heavy the way his heart felt. Lorcan grumbled a thanks. Rowan nodded as he stared up the flat screen behind a wall of liquors. Mindlessly watching the game.

“Do you wanna drink or talk?” Rowan questioned, his eyes still on the screen.

“I’m not a fucking girl you ass.”

Lorcan caught the grin on his old friend’s face, “I could leave if you want to be a prick you know,” Rowan clipped.

“Yeah. But you won’t.”

A mix between a scoff and laugh came from Rowan as he grabbed his pale beer taking a sip. Lorcan felt the rumble in his phone again and again. Running his fingers through his dark hair, Lorcan couldn’t shake the feeling he should answer. Yet, if she called to end things. He wasn’t sure he could endure it. No. Hearing her say goodbye was something Lorcan knew he couldn’t survive. In a quick motion, Lorcan pulled the phone out, tossing it gently next to his keys. Elide was, it sounded stupid but she was everything. His everything. She saved him from the darkest places of himself. Cunning, unyielding, and beautiful beyond humanly possible. He was weak against her from the moment he spied her at Aelin’s on the yacht in the middle of the sea. One could say he had the oceans to thank for Elide.

His eyes could have burned holes into the wood surface as he thought of her. That first night where she was laughing and dancing with friends. Yet kept a curious eye fixed on him. Until she approached him. What was then a pain in his ass, came a friend, a lover, a soulmate. Someone who truly saw his dark and shattered soul and never shied from it. Only helped to put the pieces back together. She had saved him from a perilous path and he would forever return the favor. Unless she never wanted to see him again. His jaw clenched, throat bobbed, his stomach recoiled at the mere thought. 

“You should answer that,” Rowan nodded to Lorcan’s phone, “It hasn’t stopped ringing since you set it down.”

“I’m aware Whitehorn.” Both of them solemnly watched as the phone danced across the surface. A low rumbling noise emitting from the gods damned thing.

“I’m not going to pry-”

“Then don’t,” Lorcan growled in warn, harsher than intended.

“Just shut the fuck up and listen. Elide is like a sister to Aelin. Which means, she’s like family to you. As much as for some gods damned reason I consider you a brother. I don’t know what you fought about and I don’t care, “took another sip of his beer, “What I do know is that she has changed you for the better. And that you love her. Immensely. She returns it for some reason, “ Lorcan scoffed into his own beer before swigging the contents, “Couples fight, and sometimes it gets ugly. Aelin and I fight a lot. I would never hesitate with her. No matter how much she pissed me off.”

“Do you have a point?”

“My point is you need to pick up the phone. You never hesitate when it comes to her. Why now?” Lorcan huffed in response, shooting him a pointed look before turning away. A way for Rowan to conclude his thoughts. His friend’s face moved to sympathy, “She’s not going to break up with you Lorcan. You’ve had fights before. I promise you both will figure this out. You know with her mother’s condition…”

Lorcan stiffened in his seat, not hearing anything else Rowan said. Suddenly everything made sense and perhaps Rowan was right. No, the rudding ass was right. Elide wasn’t calling for a breakup. One she wasn’t heartless. If she was going to, she’d do it in person. Blowing up his phone to discuss it wasn’t her. Hell after a fight blowing up his phone wasn’t something she did in general. The frustration and guilt riddling his mind began to clear. She was calling because something happened he could feel it in the depths of his bones like it was a part of him. Hastily he grabbed his phone. Glancing over her dozens of missed calls and texts. 

**Elide**

**_Lor, I know we’re mad at each other. I need you. It’s my mother._ **

“I gotta go,” Lorcan grabbed his keys, “Thanks.”

“Go.”

Lorcan ran out of the worn-down bar, vaguely aware of knocking a few people down as he went. He didn’t care. He failed her enough tonight and refused to do so anymore. Never had been more grateful to take the motorcycle instead of his truck. Hopping on and roaring the bike to life slamming his boots into the pedals as he took off. Damn the lights, damn the speed. She needed him and nothing else mattered. Guilt flooded in for ignoring the calls all night. Last year he promised her he would always be on her side. Always absorb her pain regardless of time and place. Tonight he failed her. With the wind pushing against him, he swore to never let her down again.

Running up the stairs two at a time, each step groaning underneath him as he moved. His pace quickening the closer and closer he came to the fourth floor. Fumbling for his keys as he reached the door. It took but a moment to press them into the brass lock, pushing the mahogany door open. Closing the door with a soft click, Lorcan placed his keys on the silvered dish. Located on a side table by the door. It was then he noticed their apartment was desolate.No soft glow from the tv as Elide normally had on until he came home. Even when she was upset with him. All the lights were off in the living room and the kitchen on his right. The open layout apartment felt colder and silent. Except for his boots and the somber ticking of the wall clock from the wall adjacent to him.

“Elide?” 

No voice greeted him. Lorcan breathed in and out so deeply it burned as a qualm thrummed into his bones. She’s had scares with her mother before, this was worse than he imagined. If his girlfriend was anywhere she’d be in the bedroom. Slipping out his jacket, he tossed it on the cream-colored sofa that shined in the moonlight, kicking his boots off in the process. Feet toeing the dark carpet nearing their room, He noticed the faint golden light illuminating from under the door. Most likely from the bathroom within. Bracing himself, he grasped the door, opening it slow enough, that the usual creek seemed to grow three times its usual sound.

Elide laid on the right side of the bed, his side. Wrapped tightly in a comforter. She looked like a small child that had stirred from a nightmare. He moved further into the room, Elide didn’t stir, not even a spare glance in his direction. At this moment, his sweet Elide was nothing more than a ghost, a shell of a person. He had been saved by her more than once from internal demons. Now was his turn to save her. Lorcan wasted no time sliding into the bed. Curling an arm around her. 

“Come here,” she did. Turning in his strong embrace. Like his arms could protect her from the devastating news, Elide pulled him closed, burying her face into the solid muscled chest. Upon contact, she broke. Her body wracked and shook in emotions, “I’m sorry El,” his tone was a rarity in himself. Warm like whiskey, soothing, full of love, and sympathy.

The only response he heard was strangled noises wracked with heavy emotion. Emanating from her were screams, sobs, and hot tears following behind that coated his shirt. With each cry, he held her tighter. Fingers stroked through her thick tresses, a frivolous attempt to soothe her. Still, he continued the strokes at least it was a way to show he was here for her. That he cared. Lorcan cupped her cheeks, running his thumbs along with the wet stains along her porcelain face. He moved in, lips touching her cheekbones, kissing the tears away.

“I-I know w-w-we and I’m ssso,” She tried to speak, her thoughts were too quick for her tongue, He cut her off with a sweat searing kiss. 

Dark eyes full of adorations boring into hers, “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry for everything. For taking work out on you and for being reluctant to answer,” His thumb trailed along the edges of her broken features, “Lay it all on me, everything you’re holding onto, just grieve. I’m here,”

Elide hardly spoke another word through the night, only to tell him her mother passed away in her sleep. After that, she relished in his touch and the caressing words that fell from his lips. It soothed her into a slumber. Thankful that he was there to ease her pain. She didn’t care about the ridiculous fight. All the mattered was as soon as he saw her message, he came to her. They had their issues. Everyone did. With Lorcan, she was confident they would work out this life. Where it mattered most, he never hesitated.

Before Elide, if anyone acted this way, he would have hesitated to react or bore any emotion at all. Emotions and Lorcan weren’t something that went in hand in hand. That was the old him. With her no matter the time or the place he would be there. Regardless of fights, regardless if she infuriated him beyond reason or he wouldn’t waver. Never again.


End file.
